


Hum You to Sleep

by ShelteredPrincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Let Lucifer Sleep, Lucifer needs rest, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelteredPrincess/pseuds/ShelteredPrincess
Summary: You were so annoyed that this first born is being so stubborn, and you thought what's wrong with having some sleep? Can sleeping kill you? Not if you're a demon of course.(This is a short fluff, and it was inspired from the picture of tired Lucifer)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Obey Me





	Hum You to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally had the time to write, this is my first reader-insert story, so please bear with me. Anyway please enjoy my fluff fanfic of Lucifer and MC!

After taking a rejuvenating bath and brushing your teeth, you decided to take a look at new products on Akuzon to see if there’s something that is worth buying, maybe you can treat yourself after the mind-wrecking finals week in RAD. After browsing for like thirty minutes, you decided that you’re wasting your time and thought that you’re going to waste some grimm on things that you don’t really need. You suddenly had the urge to go out of your room. You went to the kitchen to drink some water, but you were surprised that the kitchen is empty and no Beel in sight, you were hoping to maybe have a nice chat with him while he is eating. After drinking some water, you decided to go back to your room and rest. 

When you were about to go to your room you noticed a door slightly agape, and it still has lights on, and you immediately know it’s Lucifer’s. Looking for someone to talk to, or just have a small conversation to anyone who’s awake, you walked near his door and knocked, and peeked. Lucifer looked up from the paper he was working on, and you noticed that he had this disheveled and haggard look, but apart from that he still looks beautiful, it just makes you wonder how can someone be like that, then you almost slapped yourself when you forgot Lucifer is not a human, but he was an angel who’s now a demon. 

You smiled at him and asked if you can enter the room, he nodded, and smiled weakly and motioned to the chair near his desk for you to sit. You then sat on that chair and he decided to look back on his paper that he’s working on.

“What brings you here late at night, MC?” his voice slightly hoarse, maybe from not talking for like a few hours.

“Well, I went to the kitchen to drink some water, I was hoping to talk to someone and I saw your door slightly agape and you still have your lights on, so, I’m wondering if we can have a small talk…” you paused and look again at Lucifer, who’s now staring at you with a tired eyes, you felt bad, and you wondered how many nights did he stayed awake.

When Lucifer’s about to speak you stood up and you grabbed his hand and pulled it, he pulled it back and gave you a questioning look, “what’s the matter, MC?”

“You don’t look good,” you simply said trying to motion him to stand up, he smiled the usual smile that he’s always giving to you, and he suddenly chuckled, hearing it makes you want to join him, but you don’t want to because you want to be taken seriously.

“What do you mean, MC? Do I look hideous to you?”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, “wait, no, that’s not what I meant, Lucifer—I mean you don’t look good in a way where you look like you could pass out any minute.” 

“Oh, well, I still need to finish this, because it’s due the day after tomorrow.” He said as he faced his papers again.

You sighed, “but, Lucifer it’s due like two days from now, can you give yourself a break?”

“No.” he said firmly.

Your eyebrows furrowed, and your lips pressed into a thin line. “Seriously?!”

“Yes, MC, seriously.” He said as he pushed another paper to the side where he just signed on.

“No, not seriously.” You said stubbornly, and you grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from his chair, you didn’t care if you’re going to receive any death glare from him, and you also didn’t care if he punishes you, you were just glad that he stood up from his chair and he let himself be pulled.

You sat him in the middle of his bed, and you were surprised that he’s not frowning, but rather he has this amused expression. You sat next to him, and he chuckled, “What are you doing, MC?”

“I’m going to watch you sleep,”

Lucifer sighed, and started to move from his sit to go back to his work, but you were fast and you grabbed his arm, and his shoulders and guided his head to your lap.

“W-What are you doing, MC?!” he said, trying to pull his head away from your lap.

“I will help you fall asleep.” You looked at him, frowning and showing the glare that you can muster up to scare him, even though it is ironic, knowing that he should be the one scaring you.

“No.”

“Stop, being so stubborn, Lucifer, and sleep on my lap!” You hissed, getting mad.

Lucifer just chuckled, and he suddenly relaxed, “As you wish, MC.”

You smiled brightly, “Good!”

“As expected, I’m always ahead of my brothers,” he muttered, you almost didn’t hear it but you were pretty convinced that you’re just imagining things.

You put your hands on his hair, and you were surprised that it is silkier than yours. You stroked his hair as you hum a song you’ve heard someone sing to you when you were a child, you felt Lucifer sighed satisfyingly as you continued doing this. 

After a few minutes, you looked at Lucifer and you poked his face to check if he is already asleep, and he is. You smiled warmly at the sight of him sleeping. You leaned down to kiss him on his cheeks, and you leaned on the bed’s headboard and stared at him as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Haven't written in like five months, but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos if you like it! Want to express your thoughts or the things that you like in my fanfic? Comment down below! I'll be happy to read it!
> 
> Btw, I have two inspirations for this the first one is the picture of tired Lucifer and I kind of imagine this story while I was about to fall asleep after a tiring day of online classes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Obey Me
> 
> Sorry if I have any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes that I missed when checking. Hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
